Lovers in a Dangerous Time
by gator
Summary: Logan and Max evaluate their relationship when another of the Manticore kids is found
1. Default Chapter Title

Lovers in a Dangerous Time

On mornings when the snow is fresh upon the ground, I like to gaze on the city below. Sometimes on these days, it feels as if everything has slowed down. As if Mother Nature had planned a day of reprieve, where the world can sit back and relax.

From Logan's window, I can see kids outside with hats and mittens playing in the snow. They play with eyes full of an innocence long forgotten by those who lived before the pulse. 

"Have you ever made a snowman Max?" I hear from behind me.

"Logan! Don't scare me like that. I thought you were still sleeping."// God he looks adorable with his hair all tousled like that. //

"Yeah," Logan says with a yawn "I just woke up. I thought you'd be gone by now."

"I have to split in a few, but I'm hungry, so I thought I'd grab something here before I ride down to Jam Pony."// Plus, I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye//

"Right," Logan replies with a hint of disappointment in his tone. "I'm your meal ticket."

I try to laugh that comment off, pretend I didn't hear it, but things have been different since the cabin. Everything has become strained and uncomfortable between us. I wish I had the nerve to talk to him about it, but that is one area in which Manticore never trained us. 

We finish breakfast in uneasy silence, and I get up to leave. Logan looks up at me with eyes that make me want to stay. I could lose myself in those eyes, and I would be eternally happy. Then he flashes one of his amazing smiles, and wishes me a good day at work. As I walk out the door, I feel more confused about our relationship then I ever have before. Today would not be a good day at work.

After a rather slow day of deliveries, Original Cindy, Herbal, Sketch, and I sit around a table drinking some hot coffee. Logan had given me the beans as a gift, and I am vastly grateful for that gift. Coffee is such a novelty, but it is so, so good.

Suddenly my pager goes off. I don't even bother to look, I know who it is. I grab my stuff and get up to go when Original grabs me by the arm.

"That boy got you on a pretty short leash girl." She said with a rather astonished grin.

// That was almost true. I do come when he calls don't I. // "Of course not! I do what I want."

"Mmhm."

"I- um." //I totally lose my train of thought. I should just leave while I'm sorta ahead. // "I'm gonna go."

"Kay, see ya Boo."

"Later guys." // Finally I can get out of there. I love them to death, but I've been waiting to see Logan all day. //

"Knock, Knock Logan." I say as I enter the room. Of course he's at his computer. Nothing ever changes does it? 

"Oh, hey Max!" Logan say in an overly excited tone. "I picked up some new info on one of your Manticore sibs."

This has peaked my interest. I walk over to where Logan is sitting at his computer and lean, rather suggestively, over his shoulder. Today at work, I decided that I would take our relationship into my own hands, and let Logan take his mind off one difficult aspect of his life.

He pretends he doesn't realize how close I am, but I felt him tense up.

"Okay, a few hours ago Vancouver Police arrested a man named Michael Monroe. They held him as a suspect for an attempted robbery of a pharmaceutical company. It turned out that he had a record from when he tried to rob the same company. He failed however, because he was reportedly 'struck by massive seizures' when he tried to get away. He was found on scene with a case of Tryptophan."

"I remember Michael. He and I were tight. He hung with me rather than Zach because we were closer in age. What happened to him? Did they release him?"

"Yes. The Pharmaceutical Company didn't press any charges, and he was released."

"Do you think he is still in Vancouver?" // Please let Michael be there. He and I were always close, and I desperately want to find him. //

"I can't be sure, but he was only released a little while ago. He may decide not to leave at all. There may be something holding him in Vancouver."

"Or Someone."// Like how you're holding me in Seattle. //

"True. I would tell you to wait Max, but since your going to go now anyway, I won't bother. Just be careful. If I was able to find him, Lydecker may have been able to as well."

"I will, Logan. I'm going to run down to Jam Pony early tomorrow, and tell Normal I won't be in for a couple of days." // I'm surprised he doesn't fire us all. We walk all over him. //"After I stop there, I'll come back here and let you know what's going on. This time I'm going in with a plan."

**~End Part One~**

** **

**Authors note:**This is my very first fic, and I would appreciate reviews.

Should I finish??


	2. Preparations

Disclaimer: None of them are mine

**Disclaimer: None of them are mine! **

** **

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! I'm just recovering from surgery, and, before now, I haven't found any time to write.**

** **

**Now on to the show…**

Normal, of course, flipped out when I told him I was going away for a while, but, to my surprise, he agreed to keep my job for me. I guess after the little painting mix-up he finally recognizes the fact that I'm good to keep around. Now, after an endless day of runs, I'm off to Logan's. The two of us are going on a road trip.

Logan and I spent the night in front of the chessboard. Logan actually beat me in a game, but it was only because my mind was elsewhere. Logan had confirmed that Michael had indeed decided to stay in Vancouver. One of Logan's contacts in Vancouver had spotted Michael a few hours after Logan put him on alert. Now Logan and I have to concentrate on finding a definite location on him. In addition to Michael, I'm finding it difficult to expend any energy into my relationship with Logan. I promised myself that I would let go of the fear and uncertainty surrounding Logan, and, for once, let myself have what I really wanted, but it is so hard. Though I must admit, the fact that Logan is being the perfect gentleman and helping me with Michael has made him even more attractive, if that's possible!

I caught up on some sleep in preparation for what was to come. Logan let me use the guest bedroom, and when I woke up in the morning, he had breakfast on the table. // Man I could get used to this. //

"Morning sleepyhead," he said with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. // How adorable. //

"Mornin' Logan. You didn't have to do all this you know."

"Sure I did. We both need to be well fed for our little road trip."

"It's not that long of a trip, but…thanks." // It really was very sweet. //

"Let's eat, and then we can hit the road."

**Sorry…it's really short, but I just wanted to let you all know I'm still alive and well. More to come soon!!**

. 


End file.
